yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 088
"Blinded by the Light, Part 2", known as "Hang in There! Ojama Trio (Second Part)" is the eighty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on June 7, 2006 and in the United States on January 20, 2007. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 400 Life Points remaining and controls "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in Defense Position, "Ojama Black" (0/1000) in Defense Position and "Ojama Green" (0/1000) in Defense Position. He also has "Over Limit" active. Chazz has 3300 Life Points remaining and controls "White Knight Lord" (2300/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Chazz Chazz draws. "White Knight Lord" attacks and destroys "Ojama Black". Since "White Knight Lord" destroyed a monster in battle, its third effect activates, inflicting 300 damage to Jaden (Jaden 400 → 100). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Polymerization" and "Mystik Wok"). He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Green" together and Fusion Summon "Ojama Knight" (0/2500) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Ojama Knight" to select two of Chazz's Monster Card Zones and forbid Chazz from using them. Jaden then activates "Shield Attack", equipping it to "Ojama Knight" and swapping its ATK and DEF ("Ojama Knight": 0 → 2500/2500 → 0). "Ojama Knight" attacks "White Knight Lord", but due to the effect of "White Knight Lord", it is not destroyed and Chazz takes no Battle Damage. Jaden then activates "Mystik Wok" to Tribute "Ojama Knight" and increase his Life Points by the ATK of "Ojama Knight" (Jaden 100 → 2600). Jaden then activates "Ojamandala" to pay 1000 Life Points (Jaden 2600 → 1600) and Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000), "Ojama Green" (0/1000) and "Ojama Black" (0/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Turn 9: Chazz Chazz draws "Infernal Gauntlet" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "White Knight Lord". He then activates "Stray Lambs" to Special Summon two "Lamb Tokens" (0/0 for both) in Defense Position. As Chazz enters his Battle Phase, he activates the effect of "Infernal Gauntlet" to Tribute a "Lamb Token" and give "White Knight Lord" an additional attack. "White Knight Lord" attacks and destroys "Ojama Black". The third effect of "White Knight Lord" activates (Jaden 1600 → 1300). Chazz then activates the effect of "Infernal Gauntlet" and Tributes a "Lamb Token". "White Knight Lord" attacks and destroys "Ojama Green". The third effect of "White Knight Lord" activates (Jaden 1300 → 1000). "White Knight Lord" attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow". The third effect of "White Knight Lord" activates once again (Jaden 1000 → 700). Jaden then uses the effect of "Over Limit" to pay 500 Life Points (Jaden 700 → 200) and Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position as it was destroyed in battle this turn. At this point, Chazz regains his senses and becomes free of the Society of Light's influence. Chazz then activates "Cemetery Change" to pay 1000 Life Points (Chazz 3300 → 2300), destroy all monsters on the field and swap Graveyards with Jaden. He then activates "Infernal Transaction" to Special Summon "White Knight Lord" (2000 → 2300/2000) from Jaden's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position and add "Ojamandala" from his Graveyard to his hand. Chazz then activates "Ojamandala" to pay 1000 Life Points (Chazz 2300 → 1300) and Special Summon "Ojama Yellow (0/1000), "Ojama Green" (0/1000) and "Ojama Black" (0/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws. "White Knight Lord" attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow". The third effect of "White Knight Lord" activates (Chazz 1300 → 1000). Turn 11: Chazz Chazz draws "Goblin Negotiator" and subsequently activates it. Now as long as this card is face-up, Chazz can negate an attack once per turn but if he activates this effect, Jaden will be allowed to draw one card. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/900) in Attack Position. "Glow Moss" attacks. Jaden then activates the effect of "Glow Moss" to force Chazz to draw a card and reveal it. Depending on the card's type an appropriate effect will be applied. Chazz reveals the Spell Card, "Silent Doom", so Jaden can change the attack to a direct attack. "Glow Moss" attacks directly (Chazz 1000 → 700). "White Knight Lord" attacks "Ojama Green", but Chazz uses the effect of "Goblin Negotiator" to negate the attack and allow Jaden to draw a card. Turn 13: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then activates "Buried Destiny" to add "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" from his Graveyard to his hand as that card had been played by Jaden but is no longer in his Graveyard. Chazz then activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to destroy all cards on Jaden's side of the field. Since "White Knight Lord" was destroyed by a card effect, its final effect activates, inflicting 1000 damage to Chazz (Chazz 700 → 0). Mistakes * When Jaden's Life Points go down to 100 and Ojamas "Yellow" and "Green" ask if he's alright, "Ojama Green" is standing on the card board of "Ojama Black" and not his own. * When Chazz used "Infernal Transaction" to revive "White Knight Lord" to Jaden's side of the field, its ATK didn't increase to 2300, even though he had a "White Knight Swordsman" in his Graveyard due to "Cemetery Change". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes